Sena's Diary
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Mungkin aku akan memanggilmu Mr. D anggap saja itu namamu.


Sena's Diary

Hari ini mungkin termasuk dari 10 hari tersedih yang pernah aku lewati. Ini fakta kawan. Hmm, aku harus mulai darimana yah? Ini buku harian pertamaku. Dulu aku menganggap orang yang suka menulis kegiatannya sehari-hari di buku diary itu aneh dan lebay, tapi nyatanya sekarang aku malah melakukannya menjilat ludahku sendiri. Bahkan aku seperti anak 9 tahun yang membeli buku harian lengkap dengan gembok dan kuncinya dari uang lebaran. Menggelikan memang. Tapi kalau tidak begini aku harus bercerita dengan siapa? Apa ada yang mau mendengarnya?

Teman? Itu terlalu jauh untuk urusan pribadi seperti ini. Mungkin aku malah akan memusingkan mereka yang sebenarnya sudah pusing juga dengan curhatan teman-teman yang lain. Lalu kalau bukan teman siapa? Saudara? Orang tua? Bahkan aku ingin mencurhatkan tentang mereka. Sekarang, mulai saat ini aku jadikan diary ini sebagai teman dan keluargaku yang setia mendengarkan curhatanku. Kau mau kan? walaupun kau tidak akan berubah menjadi malaikat yang akan menolongku atau menghiburku. Setidaknya kau satu satunya pendengar yang baik dan dapat melegakan sedikit beban ini. Memang itu tugasmu.

Mungkin aku akan memanggilmu Mr. D anggap saja itu namamu. Perkenalkan dengan senyum manisku ini, Namaku Kang Sena. tidak ada hal menarik yang dapat aku deskripsikan tentang diriku..aku hanya seorang yeoja pemalas yang beruntung dapat membelimu dan bisa menulis dengan cukup baik. Huhft,benar-benar yeoja biasa yang hanya bisa mengkhayal, hahaha.

Ya, aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Kang. Orangtuaku Kang gary dan Jessica jung. Appaku berdarah korea dan ummaku berdarah korea serta campuran inggris . Tapi aku lebih seperti gadis korea. Mungkin karena terlalu lama tinggal di Korea. Kalau kau lihat kedua orangtuaku itu masuk 3 besar pasangan terserasi walaupun tidak tampan tapi dia sangatlah keren dan ibuku sangat cantik, dia juga selalu tampil modis.

Karena aku anak tunggal, maka dari itu aku selalu kesepian. Aku tahu, sebenarnya aku harus bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga yang sempurna, orangtua yang baik dan harta yang lebih dari cukup tapi terkadang aku juga ingin memiliki seorang adik, aku juga ingin memiliki kakak.

Seperti itulah keluargaku. Mungkin awalnya kau akan cemburu atau iri denganku karena memiliki orangtua yang rupawan dan harta yang berlimpah. Tapi yang sebenarnya aku rasakan tidak sebagus awalnya memang sangat indah. Keluarga bahagia, keluarga impian di dunia. Sampai akhirnya hari ini, kedua orangtuaku gary appa dan jessica umma bercerai. Bercerai. Sudah biasa aku dengar. Bahkan rasanya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Karena dari dulu memang mereka sudah pisah sejak aku duduk di kelas 3 sd. Tapi baru sekarang mereka meresmikannya. Mungkin karena appa yang berniat meresmikan pernikahan sirihnya dengan seorang ahjuma. Dalam waktu dekat juga sepertinya umma akan dilamar oleh ahjusi yang seumuran dengannya.

Kadang aku berpikir kenapa harus keluargaku? Kenapa harus kami yang seperti ini? Aku masih ingin melewati masa – masa bersama appa. Aku tidak mau umma menjadi single parent.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu aku menganggap sebagai orang yang paling menderita didunia ini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir aku egois. sebenarnya yang paling menderita itu adalah ummaku tersayang. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaannya mendapati kenyataan seperti ini.

Lumayan kacau keluargaku ini kan? Aku tidak suka disebut anak broken home. Karena sebenarnya aku yakin sekali suatu saat nanti keluargaku yang dulu bahagia bisa kembali berkumpul. Mungkin tulisan pertamaku ini sangat panjang, tapi tenang Mr.D, besok-besok aku menulis dengan singkat hehe.

Mr.D aku boleh cerita banyak hal kan padamu? Aku rasa, aku selalu sendirian. Dulu, waktu keluargaku masih utuh, semuanya berlomba-lomba memperhatikan dan memanjakanku..hmm, mungkin karna aku anak satu-satunya tetapi ada yang tidak berubah dari dulu, aku selalu ditemani dua malaikat terindah yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Do Kyung Soo dan Jung Daehyun. Sekarang, ketika keluargaku hancur berantakan..dan entah sejak kapan menjadi seperti ini tapi aku senang, mereka berdua selalu ada disampingku..yeah cukup mereka saja, aku tidak menginginkan yang lain. Mr.D kau pasti bingung, Do kyung soo dan Jung daehyun itu siapanya aku? Do kyung soo itu adalah namjachinguku dan Daehyun adalah namdongsaengnya Dio. Sudah dulu yah Mr.d aku mau membuat sarapan dulu, kalau tidak aku bisa kelaparan.

Mr.D tau tidak? Hari ini aku dimarahi umma, karna bangun kesiangan..yang membuatku sedih adalah bukankah dulu aku begitu dimanjakan olehnya? Tapi sekarang, membelai rambutku saja tidak pernah. Umma berubah. Sejak menikah dengan Dong wook ahjussi dan memiliki anak tiri dari Dong wook ahjussi, umma jadi berubah. Sifatnya, tutur katanya, tatapannya tidak selembut dulu..kalau sudah seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri saja, menghilang ditengah kegelapan atau kalau perlu aku akan pergi ke negri langit, tinggal disana bersama abang Kriss dan teman-temannya. Mr.D kau pasti pusing kan? Aku juga pusing. Yah sudah, aku sudahi dulu yah Mr.D

Mr.D bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak sakit kan? Mr.D aku lelah harus seperti ini terus. Lari dari kenyataan..aku sudah lelah Mr.D aku ingin semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi. Mr.D kau bisa panggilkan konduktor waktu tidak? Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Mr.D padahal hari ini aku sudah berniat untuk bahagia tapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak padaku. Aku mau menangis sajaaa. Kau mau kan menemaniku,Mr.D? Janji yah, tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian? Yasudaaah, waktunya untuk tiduuur. Good night, Mr.D have a nice dream..love you, muaaaaachhh :*

Mr.D, kenapa yah penyesalan itu selalu datang diakhir? Kata Jongin oppa, kalau diawal, namanya bukan penyesalan tapi pendaftaran.

Mr.D, kau tau? Hari ini aku tak henti-hentinya menangis, rasanya ingin sekali berteriak.

Mr.D, sepertinya jadi kau, rasanya enak sekali. Aku ingin jadi kau saja, diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik..tapi kau hanyalah sebuah buku diary yang kuanggap sebagai temanku bukan manusia.

Hatiku sakit dan untuk sekedar bernafaspun rasanya sulit. Maafkan aku Mr.D, karna selalu menyusahkanmu. Kau pasti bingung dengan tulisanku, jangankan kau..akupun bingung dengan perasaanku saat ini. Mr.D, sampai disini dulu yah, besok aku ada kelas pagi. Aku tidak mau terlambat lagi.

Mr.D, kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku harap, kau tidak bosan mendengarkan curhatanku, karna hanya kau lah pendengar terbaik yang dapat kupercaya.

Mr.D, aku semakin bingung dengan perasaanku. Dio oppa tiba-tiba memutuskanku. Aku merasa ini tidak adil, aku sudah bertahan sejauh ini hanya untuknya tapi apa yang dia lakukan untukku?Tidak ada. Dia hanya bisa memutuskan hubunganku dengannya saja. Yeah, hanya itu yang dia bisa.

Daehyun oppa juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan hyungnya. Tiba-tiba menjauh dariku.

Aku tidak mengerti Mr.D..sebenarnya dimana letak kesalahanku? Tidak adakah yang bersedia menjelaskannya untukku? Mr.D, maafkan aku..lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Mr.D, aku sudahi dulu yah, aku lupa belum mengerjakan PR kwkwkwkwkw sampai bertemu besok :D

Mr.D, hari ini aku tidak menangis. Bukan karna tidak sedih tapi mungkin karna sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya. Di tengah-tengah keluargaku yang semakin kacau..hubungan percintaankupun sama kacaunya dengan keadaan keluargaku. Aku lelah harus seperti ini terus Mr.D

Aku benci mengakui ini, bahwa aku sangat kesepian. Hanya kau yang tetap setia menemaniku. Kau janji yah, tidak akan meninggalkanku?

Mr.D, aku ingin bahagia. Aku ingin membuktikan, bahwa tanpa kehadiran merekapun aku bisa bahagia tapi bahkan hari inipun, aku masih sangat sangat sangat merindukan mereka.

Mr.D, aku merasa jadi orang paling lemah didunia. Diluar sana masih banyak orang yang memiliki masalah jauh lebih berat dari masalah yang saat ini sedang kuhadapi tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengeluh. Maafkan aku Mr.D, karna selalu merepotkanmu. Sampai disini dulu yah, Mr.D. aku janji, curhatanku besok tidak akan sepanjang ini. Jaga kesehatan yah, Mr.D, cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat.

Mr.D, tadi pagi aku sudah berniat untuk menceritakan kisah bahagia untukmu. Aku malu, karna selalu menceritakan cerita sedih padamu..aku jadi seperti manusia yang tidak pernah bersyukur, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah..hanya dihadapanmu saja aku terlihat lemah, tapi hari ini juga hanya ada kesedihan L

Mr.D, alam sepertinya tahu betul perasaanku saat ini, alam bahkan ikut menangis bersamaku.

Mr.D, kau tahu tidak rasanya dibuang itu seperti apa? Mungkin, itu yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Aku merasa seperti sampah yang sudah tidak berguna lagi lalu dibuang. Rasanyaaaa, menangis seharianpun tidak akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan betapa sedihnya aku. Mr.D, aku merasa mataku perih. Mungkin karena menceritakan ini padamu sambil menangis.Semenjak Mr.D datang, aku jadi cengeng. Aku sudahi dulu yah, Mr.D besoook aku janji, akan menceritakan cerita bahagia padamu.

Mr.D, tebak, siapa yang punya teman baru hari ini? Yeahhh, betul itu aku J aku senang, sekarang aku sudah bisa mulai terbuka pada makhluk asing yang bahkan aku baru mengenalnya, hahahah. Biasanya kan, butuh bertahun-tahun untuk aku mempercayai orang itu dan tentunya untuk bisa terbuka menceritakan banyak hal padanya..tapi apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, benar-benar tak terduga.

Aku tidak menyangka, aku akan menjadi orang yang seperti sekarang.

Mr.D, aku senaaaaaaaaaang. Walaupun tidak semua teman bisa aku jadikan sebagai sahabat tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berteman? Mr.D, walaupun sekarang aku memiliki banyak teman tapi hanya kau yang kuanggap sebagai temanku, sahabatku dan sekaligus keluargaku J tenang saja, kau tidak perlu merasa tersaingi dengan mereka..karna aku hanya akan curhat padamu saja J aku janji, hehe.

Mr.D, gomawo..jeongmal gomawo, hanya kau yang selalu ada disampingku, hanya kau yang selalu ada untukku, hanya kau yang setia menemaniku, hanya kau pendengar terbaik dan penjaga rahasia terbaik yang pernah kutemui, hanya kau yang paling aku sayaaaaaaaanggiiiii. Teman-temanku yang lain, tidak ada yang seperti kau.

Mr.D, tau tidak? Kemarin aku bermimpi, kau berubah menjadi manusia..sangaaaaat tampan, bertubuh tinggi, bermata sipit, berkulit hitam manis, dan memiliki senyuman termanisssssss hahahahaha aku hampir mengira itu nyata tapi ternyata hanya mimpi hahahaha.

Sepertinya meyenangkan kalau itu jadi kenyataan hahahaha aku ini konyol sekali yah Mr.D, aku selalu berharap bahwa kau nyata tapi kau sudah mendengarkan curhatanku saja bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Mr.D, sampai bertemu besoook yaaah, aku janji..aku tidak akan menangisi hal yang tidak pantas untuk ditangisi lagi. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi sena yang baru J yang selalu mengawali harinya dengan tersenyum.

Mr.D, kau tahu? Makhluk bernama Jehwa Horvejkul itu sangaaaaaat manisssss. Jujur saja, aku iri padanya, diusianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda itu dia memiliki pemikiran yang sangat dewasa sedangkan aku..aku hanya yeoja pemalas yang egois, plin plan dan kekanak-kanakan.

Mr.D, kau pasti bingung Jehwa itu siapa? Biar aku jelaskan, Jehwa itu mantan yeojachingunya Daehyun. Mr.D, kalau kau bertemu dengan Jehwa, kau pasti sulit membedakan antara kucing dan Jehwa, karena Jehwa itu sangat cuteeeee seperti kucing. 

Mr.D, tau tidak? Hari ini gary appa lagi-lagi membatalkan janjinya, aku benciiiiiiii. Kalau sudah seperti ini, rasanya aku benar-benar akan ngontrak saja di negri langit, sampai bumi benar-benar aman dengan makhluk seperti appaku. Dia membatalkan janjinya untuk bertemu denganku hanya karena mengajak anak tirinya ke taman bermain, benar-benar sulit untuk ku percaya.

Mr.D, aku ingin pergi kemana saja asal jangan dibumi L aku benar-benar kesepian, bahkan orangtuakupun sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Kalau aku tidak ada gunanya didunia ini, lantas mengapa aku harus terlahir didunia ini?

Aku bingung Mr.D, umma dan appa sama-sama tidak mau tahu dengan diriku, dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini, dengan siapa saja temanku, dengan apa yang aku suka, dengan apa yang tidak aku suka..bahkan mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah membeli mu. Mungkin, kau ada atau tidakpun mereka tidak mau tahu. Padahal dulu semuanya indaaaaaaah, sebelum umma dan appa bercerai, semuanya indah. Keduanya berlomba-lomba memperhatikanku, memanjakanku, menyemangatiku. Keduanya, berlomba-lomba ingin menjadi orangtua terbaik untukku..tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Keduanya seolah tidak menganggap bahwa aku ini ada. Keduanya sibuk dengan keluarga baru, aku benar-benar terjebak Mr.D.

Huhfttt, aku sudah lelah untuk menangis, saat ini yang ingin aku lakukan hanyalah bertemu dengan Daehyun oppa saja. Aku butuh Daehyun oppa, Mr.D. aku boleh minta tolong padamu tidak? Tolong bujuk Daehyun oppa untuk kembali padaku. Aku kesepian tanpanya, Mr.D. biasanya, kalau aku sedang sedih seperti sekarang, hanya dia yang mampu membuatku tersenyum. Hahahah ini konyolkan Mr.D, Daehyun bukan siapa-siapa aku, dia hanya adik dari mantan namjachinguku..tapi aku lebih dekat dengan adiknya ketimbang kakanya, hahaha.

Mr.D sampai disini dulu yah, aku lelah dan waktunya untuk tiduuuuur. Good night Mr.D, have a nice dream J besoook, akan aku ceritakan cerita yang lebih seruuuu lagi.

Mr.D kau tau dimana rumah sakit boneka? Kau punya kenalan dokter bedah boneka? Boneka kesayanganku yang aku berinama 'Popo' rusak. Bukan rusak sih lebih tepatnya kedua mata boneka penjaga shaun the sheep itu lepas. Entah siapa yang jahil dengan itu. Aku mengira antara Dong wook ahjussi dan Jongsuk oppa. Ini hanya perkiraan bukan fitnah. Hampir saja aku menangis karena boneka ini pemberian dari appa. Beberapa tahun yang itu appa sudah berpisah dengan umma tapi belum bercerai dan dia menemuiku tapi itu kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia memberiku boneka ini dan sekarang bonekanya buta karena ulah seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Mr. D boneka ini hanya ada 1 di dunia. Mungkin yang mirip seperti ini banyak, tapi orang yang memberinya kan hanya ada satu di dunia. Sekarang aku harus bagimana? Kalau bisa dijahit sih aku jahit tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku akan menghakimi Dong wook ahjussi si tukang jahil dengan Jongsuk oppa yang super duper jahil. Kau tetap disini ya. Kalau ada seseorang yang mau menyentuhmu. Kau teriak saja panggil namaku 3 kali. Oke mr.D ? Jangan sampai nasibmu sama dengan 'Popo'

"Dong wook ahjussi kau harus jujur! Apa kau yang mencongkel mata popo sampai lepas?"

"Apanya? Aku saja tidak tahu kalau popo punya mata..hahahahaha."

"Jongsuk oppa kau harus jawab jujur juga, kau kan yang mencongkel mata popo?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau janji tidak marah aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan popo ke kolong ranjangmu. Pas aku ambil ternyata matanya tersangkut di kaki ranjang. Jadinya mata kiri popo lepas. Biar serasi aku lepas yang satunya lagi."

"JONGSUK! Kau itu sudah besar bisakah kau berpikir sedikit dewasa, setidaknya berpikir pintar."

"Hahahaha itu sudah pintar Sena. Oppamu sudah berpikir yang paling cerdas dan jenius."

"Appa diam saja jangan meledekku!"

"Kau juga bodoh. Sudah tahu popo boneka kesayangan adikmu."

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba umma datang. Langsung saja aku mengadukannya. umma tidak marah pada Jongsuk dia malah menertawakanku juga.

"Mana poponya? Kau beri saja dia kacamata." Kata umma.

Mr.D aku baru sadar kalau setiap aku mulai bercerita denganmu..aku tidak pernah menulis tanggal. Padahal kata umma itu penting. Karena sudah terlanjur, aku tidak akan pernah menulis tanggal ya. Tidak apa-apa kan?

Mr.D hari ini aku menangis lagi, kau tahu lagu Jung Kristal yang berjudul Because Of Me tidak? Lagu itu benar-benar mirip dengan apa yang saat ini tengah aku rasakan. Apa?! Kalau kau tidak tahu Jung Kristal itu siapa, kau benar-benar tidak pantas untuk disebut manusia yang tinggal dibumi, hahahah, kau bisa cari di paman google..kau juga bisa sekalian download lagunya.

Mr.D aku sediiiiiih, Daehyun oppa benar-benar sudah pergi. Dia benar-benar marah padaku. Dulu, aku hanya terus menceritakan tentang Dio oppa padanya dengan ceria, tanpa pernah tahu Daehyun oppa begitu sakiiiit.

Mr.D aku kelewatan yah? Padahal aku begitu menyukai Daehyun oppa..aku baru menyadarinya, selama ini aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Dio oppa..karena seseorang yang bisa membuat aku nyaman berada didekatnya dan seseorang yang selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya bukanlah Dio oppa melainkan Jung Daehyun.

Yeah, ini benar-benar aneh. Padahal, sebelum aku mengenal Daehyun, aku begitu tergila-gila pada Dio oppa. Seharusnya aku tidak banyak bicara tentang Dio oppa saat itu..seharusnya aku bisa menjaga perasaan Daehyun oppa. Padahal aku jelas-jelas tahu bahwa Daehyun oppa sangat menyukaiku.

Huhftttttt, aku benar-benar pantas untuk mendapatkan predikat yeoja terEGOIS.

Mr.D sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar menyesal. Dia sudah pergi terlalu jauh, aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengejarnya. Dia mungkin, sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatiku. Aku mau menangis saja Mr.D, biarkan hari ini aku jadi manusia tercengeng.

Aku merindukannya Mr.D, kau bisa sampaikan rasa rinduku padanya tidak? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya Mr.D. walaupun aku yakin, sosok Jung Daehyun yang baik hati, penyabar, dan selalu ada untukku sekarang sudah tergantikan dengan sosok Jung Daehyun yang dingin, memiliki kata-kata setajam pisau dan tatapan yang mematikan..ahk Daehyun oppa berubah menjadi sosok yang menakutkan. Yeah, aku tahu, semua itu karna kesalahanku.

Mr.D daripada kau pusing mendengarkan ocehanku terus lebih baik kita tidur yuk. Doa kan aku semoga mimpi indah J

Mr.D lagi-lagi aku curhat sama Popo, huhft aku bahkan merasa hampir gila. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah cerita panjang lebar tapi dia hanya bisa diam. Bukankah ini menyebalkan! Aku tidak suka dicuekin!

Mr.D tau tidak apa yang dilakukan Popo setiap harinya? Dia hanya berbaring sambil melotot. Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu, Mr.D, Mata popo sudah aku perbaiki..akhirnya setelah 5 hari mengalami kebutaan, Popo akhirnya pulih. Tebaaak, siapa dokter yang sudah memperbaiki popo?Yup, itu AKU hahahahahahaha. Aku ternyata berbakat jadi dokter boneka J itu semua aku lakukan karna aku sayang popo tapi bahkan popo hanya bisa diam. Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya popo tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku seperti Dio oppa.

Aku menyuruhnya seharian dikamarpun, dia akan tetap pada tempatnya. Seandainya saja manusia juga bisa seperti itu. Ani..ani, aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu! Aku harus lupakan semua hal tentang Dio oppa tapi Mr.D, memangnya kesalahanku parah sekali yah hingga dia tidak mau kembali padaku.

Mr.D maafkan aku, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu saja dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Mr.D kita lanjutkan besoook yaaah, aku mau curhat sama Popo lagi..good night Mr.D.

Mr.D, kau tahu tidak? Tadi pagi waktu aku akan berangkat kesekolah, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Daehyun oppa. Aku harap, itu Daehyun oppa. Dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku, berarti dia satu sekolah denganku. Tadinya aku ingin mengejarnya tapi lagi-lagi aku harus mengisi daftar siswa terlambat di gerbang sekolahku. Benar-benar menyebalkan..mengapa harus ada peraturan bodoh seperti itu! Menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaan. Mr.D, hari ini aku tidak bisa cerita panjang lebar padamu, banyak PR yang menumpuk L doakan aku semoga bisa menyelesaikannya dalam semalam, semangaaaaaat! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan ketakutan karna Popo selalu ada disampingku #lirik popo

Mr. D besok aku berniat dengan sangat akan menjadi Sena yang lebih baik. Dimulai dari bangun pagi dengan mencium pipi umma dan Dong wook ahjussi. Lalu berangkat pagi dengan mood yang baik dan belajar dengan tekun.

Dijam istirahat aku akan mencari orang itu lagi. Besok harus berhasil. Setelah menemui orang yang mirip dengan Daehyun oppa itu dan mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku janji akan menjadi Sena yang bahagia lagi. Lagipula aku lelah menjadi Sena yang seperti ini. Seolah-olah aku orang yang paling menderita. Sedangkan Tuhan selalu memberi aku pertolongan. Termasuk memberiku ide cemerlang untuk membelimu Mr.D. Padahal sepertinya kau jauuuuh lebih menderita kan? Karena kau selalu aku coret-coret dengan tinta padahal kau sendiri mungkin kesal mendengar setiap ceritaku yang aneh ini. Aku janji setelah besok berhasil setiap hari akan menjadi bermakna. Bantu aku Mr.D. setelah kau datang, aku merasa hidupku menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Uuuuuh, sampai jam istirahat habis pun aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Sebenarnya namja misterius yang mirip Daehyun oppa itu siapa? Benar-benar membuatku penasaraaaaaan.

Hari ini umma menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih cepat lagi, ahk..bagaimana dengan pelajaran tambahan dikelasku? Otokhe? Seandainya saja ada Daehyun oppa, pasti setiap hari akan jadi jauuuuuh lebih menyenangkan. Aha! Kenapa aku tidak kabur saja, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan jadi anak nakal, hahahahaha, syukur-syukur tidak ketahuan. aku berniat kabur lewat pintu belakang. Lihat kanan kiri sepertinya aman. Akupun memanjat gerbang dan melompat.

"Hey, Kang Sena si pemalas yang egois dan yeoja ternakal!" Panggil seseorang dibelakangku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, kuharap bukan pak satpam atau petugas sekolah, aisshh benar-benar sial.

Aku hanya dapat diam terpaku ditempatku.

Seseorang yang kini ada dihadapanku adalah..seorang namja,bertubuh tinggi, bermata sipit, berkulit hitam manis dan memiliki senyuman yang manisssss yup dia adalah JUNG DAEHYUN. Manusia yang paling aku rindukaaaaaaan di muka bumi ini.

"Daehyun oppa."

Aku segera memeluknya, dia membalas pelukanku.

"Kau masih saja nakal, sama seperti dulu. Benar-benar tidak bisa mematuhi peraturan, hahahah..tapi itu lah yang aku suka darimu, Kang Sena." Ucapnya.

"Bogoshipoyo, oppa. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo."

"Nado."

"Kajja, kita kabur, ummamu sedang menunggumu dirumah kan?"

Ucapnya, sembari melepaskan pelukanku.

"Mwo?! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal ummaku?"

"Hahahaha, karena aku malaikat pelindungmu Tuan Putri, hahahaa."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Daehyun oppa."

Aku mengeluarkan wajah bad moodku.

"Aku juga, sedang tidak bercanda, kajja!"

"Oh iya, panggil aku Mr.D saja."

"HAH?"

FIN


End file.
